I'd rather dream
by Grasswing of Wingclan
Summary: Bullying has to stop! We must help be a hero to the victims of bullying! (Grasspaw's and Frozenpool's stories inside). Dedicated to everyone who has been bullied.


**A/N: Hey guys. I had this idea while listening to Wonder Woman by Elise Estrada. Bullying has to stop! This story is dedicated to everyone who has been bullied before. Listen to Wonder Woman by Elise Estrada while reading this.**

**Characters: Grasspaw, Frozenpool/Bloodrose.**

**_Frozenpool_**

A creamy she-cat sat outside, tears streaming down her face. Nobody cared about her. She would lay outside in her own makeshift nest, freezing, while her clanmates would be curled up cozy in their dens. The wind blew through her fur and she shivered from the cold.

No matter how hard she tried to prove herself to everyone, she was just a mistake. She heard giggles and looked over her shoulder and saw her sister and her friends. Spottedmoth, Creekmist and Salmonleap were laughing and whispering. "She is weak! During hunting today, she barely managed to catch a mouse!" Spottedmoth teased and Salmonleap gasped.

"Even I can do better than her!"

Frozenpool got to her paws and began to walk to the forest. Can't they give me a break? She sighed. Even her own parents hated her. Just because she was different didn't mean she was a freak. She had a multiple-personality disorder. Whenever she was mad or upset, Bloodrose came out. She couldn't control it!

**_Grasspaw_**

_Grasskit pressed her ears against her skull, trying to shut out the teases from her brothers. "You don't have wings!" Her brother, Foxkit yowled and she backed away, tears forming at the corners of her eyes. "Go away freak!" Tigerkit hissed and Grasskit turned and ran away. The voices echoed through her head. _

_'__Freak!' 'You are better off dead!' 'You are useless' 'A pathetic wingless monster' the voices of Flightstar, Foxkit, Tigerkit, Quailkit and Stormkit echoed over and over in her head. She looked down at her paws, hot tears streaming down her cheeks._

* * *

_ "__Grasskit, from this day forth, you are banished from Wingclan!" Flightstar's voice echoed through the clearing and Grasskit tried to tell him it was an accident. "Please, you have to listen to me!" her desperate yowls were ignored as her so called clanmates stared at her. Am I freak? She thought._

Grasspaw remembered still to this day, the hatred of her brothers and father. She could never even walk outside of the nursery without snide comments about her being wingless. If it weren't for her mother joining her in exile, she wouldn't know where she would be.

She could never be able to please her father ever or have the comfort of caring siblings.

**_Frozenpool_**

Her gaze travelled from the dead bodies of Spottedmoth, Oceanheart, Raveneye and Creekmist. Yowls echoed through the clearing and she backed away from them. "It wasn't me!" she yowled and Duskstar glared at her. "Their blood is on your claws!" Her father glared at her. "Murderer!" he hissed and Frozenpool looked at her bloody claws.

Bloodrose did it, she thought. She tried to tell them but held her tongue. It was no use, they saw her kill them and now she must pay the price.

"I was forced to be alone! The only two cats who cared for me were Treespirit and Dewbreath!" She turned and faced her father. "Never once did I ever feel loved! Nobody noticed as I would sleep outside, in my own little makeshift den!" she turned to Salmonleap, who lay at her sister's dead body.

"Every day, I felt like I was ripped open from my chin to my tail. Then you still walked over my body, ignoring the fact that I even existed!" Tears of anger formed at the corners of her eyes.

Her old mentor, Dewbreath, took a paw step towards her. "Frozenpool, please" "No!" she stalked off and looked around her. "I can't take this anymore!? She growled.

She looked down at her claws and sighed. "I'm sorry…" she whispered and slashed open her own throat.

"Goodbye…" Frozenpool's legs buckled and her body hit the ground with a thump.

**A/N: I didn't do Grasspaw again because of spoilers but I have already done a story with Frozenpool. If you want to know their stories about why they were teased:**

**Grasspaw- Flight of the Broken (Applekit and her mother were the only ones who cared about her)**

**Frozenpool- The Two sides of Frozenpool.**

**Bullying must stop now before it claims anymore innocent lives! Stand up to bullying and don't be the bully or by-stander!**

**This story is dedicated to Amanda Todd and everyone who has been bullied. **

**_"_****_I'd rather dream,_**

**_Like I'm flying through space,_**

**_In my invisible plane, instead of hurting this way._**

**_I'd rather dream, I was some kind of hero_**

**_And had the power to make this stop…"_**

**Words hurt guys! So does bullying! We shouldn't lose wonderful kids to bullying who had a bright future ahead of them! I was bullied at school by a girl and I made it through because of my friends. I promised to make sure that I can help others who are bullied. You can help others too! Be strong and be a hero the victims of bullying need to find the light to there never ending pain and darkness!**

**-Grasswing**


End file.
